1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and devices for transmitting and determining location information for wireless devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
In phone networks, the calling number of the terminal device initiating a communication link—known as the calling party number in the industry—is transmitted as identification to the network. In contrast to traditional phone networks, the location or local area of the terminal device—mobile terminal devices in particular—can no longer be determined in internet-protocol-based networks based on the calling party number.
Especially in mobile communication terminal devices, there are processes and components realized with which the exact or general location may be identified. For instance, many mobile terminal devices contain a GPS function (Global Positioning System) with which the position of the mobile terminal device may be identified, independent of the network. The information indicating the location of a terminal device is called “location information” in the industry.